The story of Luke and Craig
by kentrek1
Summary: This is my take of how Luke and Criag got back together after he left Sun Hill AU New Version


DISCLAIMER

I don't own the Bill, just borrowing some people and telling the story of Luke and Craig after Luke left, but before Gina did. THIS IS A SLASH-MENTION OF LUKE AND KERRY WEDDING

The story of Luke and Craig

It was any other day for Craig Gilmore as he stood in the meeting room, ready to dish out today's pairing and tell the troop all the new information. He was just about to start when the Superintendent walked in to the room with someone Craig wished he would never see again, Luke Ashton. It had been a little over three years since Sun Hill and Luke and Kerry wedding, but Craig had got over it all. His friends at Sun Hill, namely one Gina Gold had told he about Luke transfer to any station, but no one could have told him this would happen.

"Morning all. This is Sergeant Luke Ashton; he will be taking over Sergeant Will Evans places until Sergeant Evans is back. Carry one Inspector Gilmore," said Superintendent Cathy Jones as she exited the room.

"Well before everyone welcomes Sergeant Ashton," Craig said not looking toward Luke. "We have a very dangerous problem on the Lake Estate, I want everyone to be on there toes. Paired are as yesterday, but PC Williams you will work with Sergeant Ashton today. And PC Rudge you will catch up with your paperwork, as I am missing your statement about the incident yesterday." With take said everyone left the room, all but Luke who could tell take Craig was not looking forward to working with him. Craig saw that Luke was standing next to the door as he was walking over to it.

"Hello Luke. Congratulations, you finally made Sergeant. Now I believe we have work to do," Craig said hoping Luke would leave the room. But Luke just stood still.

"After all this time, that's all you can say to me. Craig do you know what happen to me after you left. I lost Kerry and our baby, Smithy was not helping me, Gina could not wait to get rid of me. I lost everything, but I find out something's, that the person who truly love me would have never leave me,"

Luke said showing all the emotion, to show Craig that he loved him. But Craig was looking at him, like he was nothing. Luke left the room feeling like the day he left Sun Hill, like he wanted to die.

As Luke left the room, Craig closed the door prying that no one would need him. As he cried, never before now, had Craig cried so hard but after hearing Luke tell him that he loved him still, Craig broke down. In was a good ten minute before Craig left the room and headed for his office.

It was early afternoon when a call comes though the radio. "ALL UNIT, ALL UNIT OFFICER DOWN NEED ASSITANT."

That call was one call that Craig never wanted to hear, but he got up from his desk and headed for the car park. Has he got to the scene he could see that the car, the call was about was the car Luke and PC Williams was in. His heart sank, no not now please not now was all he could think. As PC Thompson told him what had happen, he found out that the officer down was indeed Luke. After taking statement from passes by and his officer, Craig asked the ambulances crew how Luke was doing. It was not good Luke had very serious injuries, they told Craig that if Luke did not make to though the next 48 hours he may not make it at all.

The following day was Craig day off, instead of doing his tidying up; Craig decides to spend with time with Luke. As he got to the hospital, Craig asked one of the nurse where Luke was.

"Are you family," she said. "No, but I am his boss," Craig said he was gong to said boyfriend but if Luke didn't make it, it was going to be hard on him. The nurse showed Craig to the room, on the way she told him, that Luke was doing better but still had a long way to go. As he entered to room, he fought back to the day that Luke was watching over him in hospital back in Sun Hill. He could not believe that Luke was lying in that bed with all the tubes and machine hook up to him.

"Luke, it's me. I do love you. I just hope that our time in not cut short. Come back to me please," Craig said holding one of Luke's hands in his. Craig seat in the chair next to Luke all day, but not one sign that Luke was going to waking up.

"_Well it looks like you need to be look after Luke" a voice said Luke was standing over his body watching Craig hold his hand. _

"_Who are you?" Luke said. _

"_Well if you can't remember me, I didn't give you a hard time after driving Craig away." the voice said. This time Luke could tell who it was. _

"_Inspector Gold." said Luke. _

"_Yes Luke it is me and no you and I are not dead. You see someone decide to ask me to help you. You see after Craig left, he never forget about you. But he knew that in time you would forget how him. He never thought for one moment that you would love him like he loves you. So when you showed up and told him, he was in shock. Now can you see, that you mean the world to him, he loves you with all his heart, has done so before you decide to rip his heart out with you weeding to Kerry." Gina said hoping that some part of Luke was listening to her and understood what he had done. _

"_I destroy him, didn't I? How can he love me after this? Can you tell that person to let me die?" Luke said as he started to cry. _

"_I will not. You see I have seen your future and it is great, but you need to fight, or Craig will die alone and never forgive himself for not telling the one man he loves that he loves him" Gina said and with that Luke could feel himself being drawn back into his body._

"Craig," said a very weak Luke, just as he was leaving the room. "Your alive, I can't believe it. Don't you have scared me let that again," Craig said as he hugs the still weak, but alive Luke

-FIVE YEARS LATER-

"Come on Luke, you are like this every day," Craig said towards the bedroom.

"Just one mixture honey," Luke said back.

It was five years ago today that Luke had woke up and he and Craig was still going strong. Living and working with your partner for some was hard, but for them it was easy. But today was a special day, for Craig. Luke had planed everything out; he had asked both his and Craig's friends to meet them in a bar. But he had also asked Gina Gold to come up and pop in. Luke was hoping that at the end of the day he would have a life long partner and Craig would agree to marry him. But has no one could tell him if Craig would say yes or no, Luke was afraid. But after meeting up with all of their friends and Gina in the pub, Luke was looking hopeful that Craig would say yes. Ok he thought to himself it's time.

"Craig you know, that you own my heart and my soul. I would do anything for you, but I need to ask you a question. Will you marry me?" Luke said looking at his boyfriend and the keeper of his heart. "Yes I will, but only if we can make it so we only had one surname," Craig said.

"That is fine with me, I would like to be Mr Luke Gilmore, if you don't mind," said Luke as he kiss Craig. Oh yes this time it was going to be alright.


End file.
